ABSTRACT The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center requests continued support for the Integrative Immunology Training Program, which prepares graduate students, medical scientist trainees, and post-doctoral fellows for cutting-edge careers in immunology and related fields. The IITP is a 40-year old training program that supports two-year training periods for six predoctoral students in their second year or later of graduate school, and one postdoctoral fellow in the first or second year of their fellowship. The IITP leverages the outstanding educational and research environment at UT Southwestern Medical Center to provide an understanding of the basic, public health, and clinical problems related to immunology, and to foster the intellectual, technical, and communication skills required to succeed in the biomedical workforce. The IITP transcends departmental boundaries to provide a program that reflects the interdisciplinary nature of modern immunology, which draws from and radiates into many different fields. This application describes a comprehensive recruitment, training, and retention program for pre- and post-doctoral trainees that combines a strong basic science curriculum including translational content, an actively-involved, highly distinguished faculty, and integrated training across diverse areas of immunology. The ability of this training grant to bridge an existing foundation of outstanding faculty in basic and clinical immunology distinguishes it from a standardized general graduate and postgraduate educational program. The IITP at UT Southwestern is designed to meet several objectives. First, trainees will be knowledgeable about the most important principles and problems in immunology. Second, trainees will be knowledgeable about both basic and clinical/translational aspects of immunology. Third, trainees will be skilled in communicating scientific challenges and discoveries to a wide range of individuals, ranging from experts to laypersons. Finally, trainees will possess both the scientific knowledge and collaborative proficiency to work together in interdisciplinary teams to address complicated and pressing questions in immunology. The IITP enhances the existing graduate training programs at UT Southwestern by providing new opportunities for interdisciplinary and collaborative training in immunology. Value-added features of the UT Southwestern IITP include (a) personalized instruction in scientific writing, specifically aimed at funding opportunities; (b) training in scientific communication; (c) engagement with clinical trainees and faculty, aimed at promoting knowledge of clinical and translational immunology; (d) support for trainee teaching activities; and (e) collegial support and career enrichment opportunities through engagement with the IITP Steering Committee. Altogether, the IITP supports interdisciplinary immunology training that is essential for a biomedical workforce that can resolve pressing global health issues such as emerging infectious diseases and an aging population suffering from metabolic and autoimmune disease.